Necrophiliwhat?
by Alphabet Face
Summary: "It was worse than that...you were dead Jim." After a weird incident during a mission Jim has a close enocunter with death that left him with an odd parting gift. McKirk. Bones/Jim Slash. oneshot.


a/n: IDEK HAPPY( belated) HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! What's this a fic that does not include lyrics you say? In the words of Leonard H. McCoy; Poppycock! Enjoy ya'll

Description: It was worse than that…you were dead Jim.

Disclaimer: Surely you know by now I do not profit from this and don't own didley squat with the exception of the plot line…the very small plot line I might add.

Warnings: it's slashy slashy slashness. And yeah man love. No like, no read.

_______________________________________________________________________

It should have been like any other routine planetary exploration.

Knowing James T. Kirk that always results in something disastrous.

Now _that's_ routine.

And normal.

Riiiiight.

Upon beam-down they met with the strange humanoids, rather primitive bunch. But there's was nothing unusual there.

A very dark group, their clothing all blacks, grays, and crimsons and makeup the same dark colors in deep reds browns and more blacks, everyone's eyes a strange mixture of color.

The leader looked upon the captain with skepticism as Jim held out his hand to shake in a symbol of peace.

Hurray for him and the fact they didn't know the first thing about this race. It just so happened the males' hands had a way with really screwing up people's natural current who weren't of the same race or gene pool. Especially when they were on the fence about them.

Lucky Jim.

The last thing he remembered was a jolt electrifying his entire body as the pain sung out through his veins.

His heart stuttering in his chest as if someone hooked up old fashioned jumper cables to it like a Terran vehicle.

Bones and Spock watched in horror -muted horror for the Vulcan- as Jim's electric blue eyes took on the description quite literally. Blue storms raging in the deep eyes like lightning before they rolled back under closed lids.

Spock caught the captain before Bones could even step forward as he tried to get out of his stupefied trance.

He closed his slack jaw and ran forward to check for a pulse. Desperately feeling for _something_.

_Anything_.

Over and over again he scanned with a tri-corder over excessively.

…Jim was dead.

Bones could feel panic creeping into his chest capturing his heart and mind.

Jim's mouth was mauled and he could faintly smell burnt flesh. The lacerations all over his body as his shredded clothing revealed pink skin streaked with red ribbons of blood.

This was no gift.

He tried to shake him as he yelled for the young man to wake up.

He looked up to meet Spock's dark eyes and his face shown clearly for once the same amount of disbelief.

"No." Bones whispered.

He slammed his fist into Jim's heart, pumping his chest, trying to get it to restart.

While furiously working away, sweat collected on his brow and salt water collected in the corners of his eyes. He was too busy to notice a woman coming forward that could aid in the situation.

Actually being a priestess and witchdoctor she had seen this many other times and knew what to do. She reached down to touch Jim's forehead and Bones automatically swatted the hand away.

This was _his_ job. Whoever the hell it was could take a number.

The woman let out a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat. She crossed her petite arms over her chest before speaking.

"Allow me." she quietly demanded.

Leonard finally looked up. Jim could only stay dead for so long he needed his attention more than this dumb broad, whoever the hell she was.

" Wha- Look I don't think you-"

"Doctor." There was a hand on his shoulder. That's when he realized he was shaking. "She more than likely has a solution to our problem. I would suggest you at least let her make an attempt to…revive the captain."

Leave it to cool, calm, collected, logical Spock to say the right thing. As much as Bones hated to admit it, he did have a point.

Bones let out a tired, defeated sigh before nodding and giving his consent. Spock picked up their captain and they followed the woman.

After reaching the opening of a cave she showed him where to place Kirk.

There he lay on a cold, hard, slab of granite in the middle of a dank cave lit by the glowing crystals that alternated in color glowing softly making Jim's palor look even more ghostly.

She removed the captain's clothing completely. Bones was going to protest but was leveled by what can only be considered the equivalent of a Vulcan glare by Spock and quickly shut up.

He wasn't in the mood. He just wanted his boyfriend back.

Yes you heard right, his beau.

Jim and him had been dating since academy days. It just sort of happened. It wasn't made official but if you didn't know about it then you were obviously living under a rock.

So sue Bones if he's having a minor freak out because of the fact that the man he loves is displayed naked on a cold slab of rock and he's holding hands with a priestess and Spock in what seems like will be some freaky voodoo shit.

What the hell was with aliens and freaky voodoo shit? Why couldn't they do stuff at least in a 20th century fashion? Why bring in the supernatural?

He was commanded by the woman to close his eyes. Spock was slightly tense from the emotions that rolled through him from the surrounding people.

McCoy wasn't paying attention to that because his eyes were fixed on Jim.

His world shrunk down to the dead man on the impromptu table. Spock gave his hand a slight squeeze in understanding and a signal to do as the priestess said. Jim's life depended on it.

The priestess in her deep crimson cotton dress moved over to Jim smudging over the rips in his skin with something black and thick. Lines…lots of lines. She resumed her rightful place at the head of the small circle. She burned some odd smelling incense and sprinkled around the ashes once they were done filling the room with smoke.

Her hands shook theirs as she uttered something in her native tongue under her breath. A chant that she repeated over and over. A whispered voice filled the room telling them to open their eyes.

The priestess' pair of orbs that were turquoise flecked with pink glowed in the ambience lighting. As the smoke's tendrils curled around Jim's still form filling his lungs with air.

His chest rose as his body levitated like something out of B-rated horror film from the 20th century. Except there were no strings attached.

Jim was upright and the black smudges became thick cords as they dug into his skin, tying it closed, sounds like the zip of a jacket. They formed to his svelte body and melded to it.

The beautiful blonde's eye scrunching shut as his pink lips slipped open in an anguished cry. Bones wanted to reach out, hold him, touch him, stroke that soft golden hair and let him know everything was ok and he was there to help him through it.

He was tugged back by an indescribable force that kept him in his chair.

The smoky fog graced Kirk's eyes and they whipped open alight with that same crackle of thunderous energy. His beautiful smile extending with teeth peeking through the right side accompanied by thick black stitches.

His eyes rolled back for a second time as he was laid back down and the room was alight with lightening and the sound of thunder before everything returned to its' normal glow.

The priestess' body went limp before her eyes fluttered open and she regained her composure. With a short nod she led them to the prone form.

Bones automatically checked for a pulse as he reached Jim's still form. His chest moved as his lungs filled with breath and released it.

There was a faint, but present heartbeat.

Bones released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I don't know what we just did, what you did, but thank you. I…just thank you. He grabbed Jim and clutched him close to his chest as he shook his head in a bit of a daze and shock, staring down at his boy wonder.

"You have our sincerest gratitude." Spock added with a bit of a bow.

The priestess nodded.

"Take care of the Golden One." she answered pointing to Jim.

"He…is special. It was not his time to go."

The good doctor nodded in understanding as odd as it was.

"I must rest now. You shall return to the silver lady in the sky and map out the stars."

They both gave a slight nod and turned to leave but she stood in front of them, blocking their path with one more thing to say. "He, the Golden One. You both shall remain at his side as friend.-a pointed finger at Spock-and you his lover, - another pointed at McCoy, making the man's cheek redden- This is also written in the stars…and in his heart."

They both gave another nod. Just how much information was transferred during the freaky alien voodoo shit?

The CMO pulled off his blue medical shirt and put it on Jim finding his shredded pants and placing those on him as well, figuring it's better than nothing.

Spock being the stronger of the two was the logical candidate for carrying Jim back to the beaming sight.

Scotty beamed them up and the swirled onto the pad on the Enterprise. The Scotsman's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the Captain.

"Is he…?"

"No no." Bones answered. "Just passed out. Apparently freaky alien voodoo shit takes a lot out of ya."

"Ah," as if that answer explained everything. When it involves a certain danger magnet of a Captain it did.

"Come on, Spock. Let's haul him back down to sickbay. I need to run scans and whatnot." He commanded with a sigh and bounced on his toes.

The Vulcan gave a short nod and turned on his heel to follow the doctor down the familiar path, passing by silver corridors to enter the med-bay and lay Jim on the all too familiar bio-bed.

"Thanks Spock, I'll handle it from here."

"Why certainly doctor, though I must confess a certain aspect that is most…disconcerting, about that whole experience."

"Yeah I got a weird feeling too." the good doctor answered as he puffed up his cheeks before letting the gush of air out.

"His eyes during the ceremony…even the readouts now are barely visible. His vitals-"

"Yes Spock, I know what his vitals should be I'm a doctor dammit!"

"Understood, just making observations."

McCoy ran a hand through his hair and placed one on Jim's head thumb running across the smooth plane of his forehead.

"I know. This is just all too weird. I don't even know if I can take those things out…or if I should."

"Something I would be willing to look into if deemed necessary."

"Well then, have at it. I'd start with a research on the people there. See if they match anything in the database then their rituals and customs how their burial ceremonies go, so-on and so-fourth."

"It is as you stated earlier doctor, I am a science officer." Spock almost sounded amused, the cheeky hobgoblin.

"Yeah you're right, but I was merely making an observation." He answered back with a smug smirk of his own. "Well, get on out of here while I take care of the pain in the ass captain."

Spock gave a slight inclination of his head in acknowledgement before striding out of sickbay on long legs and starting up his research.

Bones let out another sigh and carded his fingers through feather soft blonde hair studying the new, but familiar face of Jim.

His chest rose and fell but his heart was slow and faint, nothing but a whisper of the normally strong and healthy beat Bones' own heart kept time to. He placed a kiss to the corner of Jim's mouth where the stitches started on that side of his face feeling the rough cords against his lips as Jim's own twitched from the touch. He got comfortable and settled down with medical journals to read waiting for his captain to wake.

It was only a couple of hours before the radiant ball of energy that was Jim slowly awake from his dead man's slumber. He stretched his achey limbs and gave a loud groan, covers riding low around his hips and blue medical shirt rising.

His brows furrowed in confusion at the science blues that covered his torso and with a shrug took it off to discard it anyways. He looked down at his chest only to give a horrified yell and clap a hand over his mouth. This wasn't a good action either as he felt his own teeth sticking through the perfect hole in his cheek.

Bones awoke with a jolt from the sound of Jim's freak-out just to catch sight of him running to the bathroom.

"What the fuck happened to me!?" He screeched taking in his rag doll appearance in the mirror.

His mouth open and closed a few tomes as he turned around and saw more on his back side. Jim ran shaky hands across the stitches, feeling the rough contrast to his own smooth skin.

Bones ran into the bathroom not long after and snatched Jim's hand away from his stomach as he nearly clawed at the black obstruction.

"Jim! What the hell do you think you're doing? They're the only thing that's keeping you alive." Bones answered with a glare holding Jim's hands in his own cradling them to his chest. His harsh words undermined by his actions.

His hazel eyes searched for the electric blue pair, he again saw a lighting bolt in Jim's eyes as they shone with confusion and fear of he unknown his chest heaving with panic, his heart probably beating rather fast for how fragile it now was.

Bones tilted his head forward to rest against the young Captains'. "Bones…what happened."

"The male leader shocked you to the core when you attempted to shake his hand."

"Ookay."

"But it was worse than that…you were dead Jim. I couldn't….I didn't want that. I tr-tried to revive you but the only way was through this weird alien ritual."

"Wow you're not even using weird alien voodoo shit. That's your favorite."

Bones gave a nervous chuckle and shook his head, still resting soundly against Jim's a hand curled into the younger man's soft golden lockes.

"I wasn't ready to lose you." He admitted. This was no easy feat for the doctor. No matter how long he'd been with Jim the actual death was too close for comfort.

"I kind of remember it."

"What about it?"

"The pain mostly, my skin being sewed up, the look in your worried eyes." He answered back unsure.

Jim went to step away but Bones pulled him closer by the small of his back.

"Where're you goin' Jimmy boy?"

Jim averted his bright blues and let out a sigh. Bones pulled him closer, the heat spreading from his body and soaking into Jim's colder form.

"Talk to me." Leonard added.

Jim again didn't meet his eyes. "I uh…I need to go."

The CMO raised a brow.

"I figured that much already, but you ain't goin' to the bridge and I'm standing right here, unless you want to rest in your quarters, but you could've just asked so why're you runnin'?" He asked, drawl heavy and hazel eyes shining with concern.

Jim turned away, but arms wrapped around him to keep their secure hold.

"Bones, don't…this isn't right. I should be dead right now! Not some patchwork corpse. I-I can't!"

Bones shook his head and rubbed Jim's arms, fingers idly tracing the strings attached.

"Oh God Bones, this-" He broke off as his chest heaved under the doctors strong hand that rubbed at it.

"Hush darlin'. You're getting' all worked up and there ain't no need for that." He kissed the top of Kirk's ear and made hushing sounds as Jim's breathing was erratic and his heart was painful as it stuttered.

Jim placed a hand over the one on his heart. "It hurts." He let out.

"Jim I've got you. It's alright." He murmured in his ear.

He turned the younger man back around to face him and cupped his face in his hands pulling his face close and making those blue eyes on him.

"You shouldn't love me." Jim let out a faint pink coloring his cheeks, dimmer than the usual red from slow blood flow.

"And why not?" Bones asked, being patient. Now was not the time to yell at Jim for asking stupid questions like an idiot.

"First of all I'm dead! Second-"

"Jim, you're not necessarily dead, you were, momentarily, but that's different."

"_Secondly, _I'm well, look at me!" He pulled away and gestured to his torso.

Bones was looking and there wasn't anything wrong. Sure, his body was covered in stitches and his pallor was paler than usual, body slightly colder, but it wasn't wrong.

Bones came closer again and slowly captured Jim's lips with his own kissing the stitched lines across his cheek that extended from his lips even his teeth that peeked through.

"Do you wanna know what see?" He asked softly, accent still thick like syrup.

"No, I already know. It's the same thing I see. A monster, hideous, ugly. Something more alien than anyone we've met. I'm disfigured and my whole internal systems are outta' whack. I'm surprised I'm not mindless."

"Jim…are you sure you didn't bump your head a little too hard? You're not and ugly monster, and even if you were I'd still be standing right here hangin' onto you as if our lives depended on it. I love you for who you are, the rockin' body is a plus, but even now…Jim you're not ugly." He said seriously despite the slight chuckle it elicited and the smirk that came to his own lips.

"That's what this is really about huh? You're afraid I'm gonna' leave ya'." The last one was a statement rather than a question and as Jim bit his lip it was all the answer the doctor needed.

"Jim look at me."

Jim's blue, blue eyes clashed with the hazel a spark lighting them up.

He slowly pulled Jim's face forward for a slow and tender kiss, hungry lips greedy for more contact as Bones' hands ran over the stitches of Jim's V-muscle, making the young captain shiver.

"Let me show you how beautiful you really are." the doctor breathed.

Jim only let his mouth part in a moan as his eyelids fluttered closed. The areas where thick black lines clashed with pale skin were quite sensitive, arousing him more than it should've.

His regulated shorts were visibly tightening as he pressed close to Bones.

The doctor backed them into the private room that was part of higher ranking officers' privelages.

Kirk soundly locked the door with a security override code making sure he was the only one that could open it.

He was pushed onto the bed gently and McCoy easily came up to straddle his hips pressing down into him while leaning down for another kiss.

This one was more soft and gentle despite the underlying need and want. Bones explored the already laid out trails like following train tracks. Lightly nipping at the sensitive puckered skin.

"Oh Bones," Jim let out panting for air, head thrown back against the pile of pillows.

The CMO smirked and pulled off his black shirt since he never bothered to put back on a science blue.

Jim's hands moved to his chest and flanks smoothing over each rib before hooking thumbs into the waist band and teasingly running his fingers along the rim of the waistband of the shorts making Bones' hips buck into the pliable hands.

He gave out a growl and assaulted Jim's neck while one of the doctor's own well caloused hands went down to tease Jim through his shorts bfore pulling them down and Jim kicked them off to the floor.

The doctor leaned back to look at his handiwork.

"Beautiful." Bones murmured cupping a stitched cheek and running a thumb across it.

Jim's cheeks turned a light pink and he let out a soft sigh while his eyes lit up again. His eyes always seemed to show strong emotions which were now enhanced by the un-ethereal lightning storm that brewed in the iris.

"I was so worried about you." Bones said between kisses. "Thought I lost you. I need you so much Jim." he admitted feeling the need to tell the man he almost lost what he felt so they'd both never forgot how much the other meant.

It was enough horsing around in their relationship and time to get a bit more serious.

Jim gasped, chest rising and falling as his breath was stolen from him by his doctor.

Bones laid claim to his lips again, more slow and sensual kisses as their tongues met and lips nipped and sucked. He pulled away to trail kisses downt he dead center of Jim's neck where there was another visable trail of black. Stopping and sucking on his Adam's apple.

Jim brought Bones hand up on his lips only to needily take the rough digits past his lips to coat them in a fair amount of saliva. Both of them were moaning from what the other was doing.

McCoy pulled his fingers out, Jim's lip making a popping sound as they formed in a pink, glistening 'o' shape just begging to be abused by Bones.

He held them with his own kissing across his face- even the exposed molars,-causing Jim to shiver before going back to those soft, moist, lips.

Jim took the time to pull down both he doctor's boxers and trousers the man above easily slipping out of them, his hardened member now free as he rolled into Jim, the contact irresistible.

He traced the outer rim of Kirk's hole in a teas as he tried to get the contact he desied and Mccoy gave in, pushing in a single digit before adding another.

More than ready Jim pushed down on them until they hit his prostate causing his body to quake as he let out a shuddering breath.

He groaned out the CMO's name as his nails dug into the older man's back leaving behind pink trails.

Bones began to scissor his fingers, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Jim singing out beautifully with a shout head tossed back further into pillows, exposing his neck.

The doctor moved to kiss and nip at skin as Jim sat up wrapping his arms around his beau and then his legs. "Please, Bones. Oh God please…need you" Jim begged, his tone on the verge of a whimper.

He reached into the side drawer and pulled out the tube that they kept there for such occasions and coated his fingers. Kirk reached in between them spreading a liberal amount on McCoy's hard cock.

He let his head rest on Jim's shoulder as he groaned, kissing his neck and shoulder before pulling his lips to meet his own again, panting into his mouth, cheeks flushed a darker red than the younger male.

Leonard pushed him back down and laced his fingers with his own before placing the head at the entrance slowly pushing in and eleicitng another breathy sigh from the captain.

He laid still, enjoying the feeling of being buried deep inside his lover, hot breath ghosting against his cheek and hitting the tender flesh of his ear.

He slowly rolled his hips into Jim. The younger man's erection firmly pressed in between their stomachs, getting the friction he desired. Making Jim's muscles clench around the hard organ.

He let out Jim's name in a low moan, panting for air as he kissed him again for all he was worth.

Which was the galaxy and beyond.

Jim's breath hitched and he wrapped his legs around the skilled doctor's back, heels of his feet digging into the lower part, urging him deeper.

Bones freed one of their hands and took the time to trace stitsches and caress them gently, to feel each individual overlay of the thick black that covered his beau's skin.

Jim's loud moans and groans turned into soft mewls from the soft touches as is hands dug into Bones back, rough compared to the tender love of every stroke to his sensitive, pale, skin.

He set a normal pace somewhere in between where they were both comfortable. Not the usual fast and hard fuck they were accustomed to.

Jim's chest heaved harder than Bones', frantic and gasping for air. His skin was sweat slicked as they slid together in time.

"It's alright Jim." He whispered. "I'm not leaving you." he continued. "I never will."

Jim's frightened eyes widened as the sentece was punctuated with a overly stimulating thrust. Rendering incapable to form a coherent sentence.

"Pro-promise?" he asked gasping.

"I swear it." he answered moving in again. Jim's mouth dropping open when a calloused hand wrapped around his erection to feather up the shaft and the back down, pressing a finger against the slit.

Bones' hand contrasted with his thrusts and their gentle rocking, each time hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves with his surgeonic presicion, and his hand performing better than they would've handling any hypo.

"I-I…Bones….Bones…mmmmm I love you." Jim admitted as he let out a rather high pitched sound, echoing like thunder, eyes alight as he came into the doctor's hand and across their chests and stomachs, his muscles milking the organ in him making Bones join him not long after and fill Kirk with his seed.

Bones rolled them over to cradle his stiched lover to his chest and trace the tips of his fingers along his back, realizing the design it laid out was Jim's spinal cord, almost like a unique tattoo. "I love you too." he murmured against a pink cheek and kissing it soundly licking the line that didn't contain his molars.

Jim shivered and clung tightly to McCoy, burrying his head into the crook of the older man's neck, to get his breathing under control before grabbing Bones' shoulders to pull the older man out.

Leaning up he laid Jim back down on the bed and got up to get a wash rag from the attached bathroom and came back to wipe his beau clean and then experimentally kissing and licking more of those alluring black lines.

He settled back down and pulled Jim close, facing him and tangling their legs together before twining their hands and kissing him sweetly.

"Does that answer your concerns?" he asked in a lazy drawl, voice laced with sleep.

Jim nodded and responded with another soul taking kiss.

"More than you know."

"Good." Bones let out with a yawn.

"Just one thing though."

"What's that?" he mumbled, eyes closed and an eyebrow arched, making Jim lean in to kiss the raised brow.

"I never knew you were a Necrophliac." He said, smugness in his tone.

"Oh shut it sunshine, you would be too if you knew what affect you had on me on a regular basis."

Jim chuckled, his laugh shaking the bed as he tucked his head under Leonard's chin and kissed his throat before speaking again.

"Bones, think you can fix it?"

"I'll do what I can, but for now you need rest. Stop thinking' about it and we'll worry about this in the morning' alright darlin'?"

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Always?"

"No matter what." He answered without missing a beat and wrapping his arms tighter, pulling Jim closer until they were completely touching.

This put the young captain's mind at ease as he fell into a restful slumber, sleeping better than a dead man in the arms of his caring and adoring CMO.

Bones the same, feeling at peace and for once not scowling with his arms full of his captain, stitched or not, he was still here. Which was more than he could ever ask for.

They'd figure the rest out as they went along.


End file.
